


Faithless

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Series: d-gray contest @ LJ [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Walking the knife's edge.
Series: d-gray contest @ LJ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152047
Kudos: 1





	Faithless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dgray_contest on LiveJournal, week #1: sin. This is the work I chose to enter, of the four I wrote before deciding. The other three are listed under this series.

Tonight, the wind comes from the north.

It is cold in his flying hair, loose around his shoulders and darker than the sky. On the horizon far to the west there is a thin red glow marking the spot where the sun just died.

Romania smells nothing like England.

Far below him sleep his companions, by the shores of a deep black lake. All he can see of Allen is his hair. Lavi seems fast asleep, but Kanda knows better than to believe that. Lenalee is invisible beneath her bankets. The only sign of her presence is the slow rise and fall of her breath, her measured heartbeat in the dark.

He turns his eyes starward again and watches the moon rise.

 _United under God,_ he thinks, and smiles bitterly, seeing Suman Dark fall and rot over and over through Allen's eyes. _But what sort of God?_

It's a topic never discussed among the ranks. God is God, and that's all you need to know. Kanda cares little, most of the time, but every now and then...

If he were to stand up and throw Mugen far out over the dark, glittering water... If he were then to walk down the wrong side of this mountain, lose himself in the gnarled ancient woods and never come back... Who exactly would he be betraying? What wages would he pay for that sin?

For years he has served, and now he knows: death. White, screaming, mindless death.

The temptation remains, faithless.

What does he owe the Order? They have given him nothing worth anything at all, and perhaps somewhere else in the world there's a place he could learn to be happy.

He stays.

Because here, with the taste of death in his mouth and Mugen singing softly to itself at his hip, he knows who he is.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
